


Patched Together

by talefeathers



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Memory Related, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Roxas asks Axel if he thinks he'll ever forget about him. Axel finds it a difficult question to answer, but he does make Roxas a promise.
Relationships: Axel & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tumblr Drabbles





	Patched Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Things you said you'll never forget."

“Do you think you’ll ever forget about me?”

Axel felt an uncomfortable twinge in his gut at this sudden question from Roxas, but he tried not to betray that discomfort, slowly taking another bite of his ice cream.

“What brings this on?” he asked in answer.

Roxas was quiet for a moment, his eyes moving across the horizon as if he’d find the words he was looking for somewhere out there.

“My memory is so… patchy. There are these gaps where it seems like something should be, but nothing is, and then there are things that just don’t seem to fit in where they’re placed… that feel like they should be in someone else’s head, not mine.”

His brows came together, that frustrated species of confusion Axel had come to know so well. A drop of melted ice cream fell between Roxas’s feet into the plaza below.

“I just worry sometimes, about the things that are missing,” he continued. “I worry that I’m missing something… important. Some _one_ important. And I worry that.” His mouth twisted with thought. “I worry that these flashes I _do_ have, these things and these people who don’t seem like they belong to me… I worry that me having them means they’re missing from someone else.” He looked at his ice cream bar like he was considering another bite, but he seemed to have lost his appetite. “If there’s a way to pluck someone from one person’s memories and dump them into another… how can I be sure I won’t forget about you? Or that you won’t forget about me?”

Axel blew out an exhale.

“Jeez, kid,” he said, and smiled when that earned him a laugh.

“I just,” Roxas said, seeming to deflate as the laugh faded from his face. “I just don’t want to disappear.”

Axel gave him a sympathetic little grimace.

“Yeah,” Axel sighed. “I know what you mean.”

“You do?”

“Sure,” Axel said. “The Organization hasn’t exactly overwhelmed me with a sense of job permanence.”

Roxas laughed again, but there was less humor in it.

“I guess the short answer is, I don’t know,” Axel said with a shrug. “They say people are bound by their hearts, and that hearts that are connected by friendship can’t be torn apart. Not forever, anyway. They always find their way back to each other. But they also say that we Nobodies don’t have hearts. So our friendship, however touching, is no guarantee.”

Roxas’s lips had formed a thin, worried line, and Axel felt something within himself soften. He placed a hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder.

“But I’ll make you a promise,” Axel said. “I’ll do everything I possibly can to hold on to your memory.”

Roxas turned to face him, then, his blue eyes lightening into a smile.

“You will?”

“Sure,” Axel said. “Provided you’ll do the same for me.”

For a moment Axel was sure Roxas would hug him, but he merely nodded, resolute.

“I promise.”


End file.
